


RIDE

by RickedFanfics



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedFanfics/pseuds/RickedFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Grandpa, needs you to help me. .to help me think of something else but her.”</p><p>“Her, do you know how fucked up that is to say to me, like- like I’m going to get down onto my knees and suck you off, because of, her.”</p><p>Huffing out a last pissed sigh I cross my arms and turn back into my set.</p><p>“You’re an asshole rick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIDE

 

 

After unity it sparked Morty’s fire to jump. To do something his small minded and big hearted foolish self could ever do. To play into Rick’s fuel, to do what the man wanted him to do.

“Shut up, jeez Rick, why do you have to keep bragging- it’s -it’s really annoying you- you know it really it really is, and I - I don’t like having to listen.”

“Ohh so you mean you’re jealous huh you - you I bet you have the biggest crush to mind that much.”

“Oh god rick will you stop- that’s - that’s like the forth time you’ve said- do- do yoou have a crush huh! Huh do you have some big ass crush on your grandson that- that you have to poke at - at me to get this out of me huh! Huh! Like really rick do you want me to - to fucking suck your dick that bad!”

I frown my brows and exhale my anger boiled up in my lungs.

“I dare you to.”

That’s it this fucking- wait what.

I look over at the man confused, and he stops the ship in mind air, spinning the chair around to stare back at me. He without saying anything, opens his legs, wide.

“Grandpa’s been having some - some hard thoughts here, and they- they all need you to help me out.”

“Oh god, jeez rick really, is this because of that bitch, you past her an hour ago. Can- can you please for fucks sake stop staring at me like that.”

I can feel my face heat up, and I look down at his crotch, not meaning to, meaning to make my vision land on his feet. But he caught that with his hawk eye, and he chuckles warmly. Sending shivers down my back. Oh shit.

“Grandpa, needs you to help me. .to help me think of something else but her.”

“Her, do you know how fucked up that is to say to me, like- like I’m going to get down onto my knees and suck you off, because of, her.”  
  
Huffing out a last pissed sigh I cross my arms and turn back into my set.

“You’re an asshole rick.”

  
Rick spins his chair around and starts the way back home.  
For the next few days I pass by him like he’s nothing. But after letting myself think of him while jacking off it sparked it, and his asshole ways to prove me that I was wrong and he was right. I do want to suck his dick, I do want to be what helps him through his pain, just like I want to be his shield after finding about it. And again there we sit. Side by side, ablaze in the dark airless sea of space. I teased, I poked, he pasted the empty ship that brought me and summer to the world of hell because of the man and his dick. Back to this ships stop before, back to the way it started. It’s as far as I could think back, to when we messed up. To when I slid off the chair, and made my way to the man, sitting and grinning, legs open. To myself, willingly and shamelessly dropping onto my knees and I sigh.

I don’t think either one of us thought is was going to end up like this. Where we’d both be falling hard, finding things becoming easier to swallow now. I sit in the tattered old bed, probably used by others for this reason. Maybe they wondered and thought off this hard before losing their virginity, or maybe not. I’m a first timer, this place, this place is known by people like my nasty grandpa. A cheap fuck spot away from ears and prying eye’s looking for the wanted man. I grin a wanted man is right, and he’s going to be walking right through that door, booze and weed for us. And he’s going to fuck me, for the first time in this thing we’ve got going, I my heart leaps and bounces around in my chest. For the first time I understand all that junk the girls at school talk about, the butterflies in the stomach, the want for it, the want to be what they joke about ‘a slut’ for their man. And there’s nothing I want more then right now, is too be my grandpa’s slut. Not unity, no, I want her to be so far from his head that this time when he’s cuming, he says my name, not hers. I grind my teeth. The woman made him come after me, now I got him, but he still thinks about her, and that bugs me like a bitch. He tho, did the last two times said my name, while I sucked him dry. That’s why I said yes to this, I knew his mind had a little bit more of me. A little bit of morty to help him back on track, the one that would have happened faster if she didn’t step in when she did.

I groan now, it’s been like two minutes since I stepped out of the shower and he’s still not here. Feels of a thousands worries all hit me cops, drug deal gone bad. . .her. Any hers. I worry without seeing the man walk in. Till he chuckles. Catching my attention.

“Did you- did ya see a ghost or something kid.” The man places three different kinds of bottles down on the cheap table. His overly large bong already sits there waiting to be filled.

“N-n-no I was. .I was worrying actually.”

The man scuffs with a dorky grin, filling the bong while talking.

“Really, worrying about this asshole, seems like a waste of time to me.” I frown my brows and stand walking to him. Is that him joking or unity using him.

“Oh man that dude had- mo-ORgh-ty whatya looking at me like that for?”

I shake my head, god I’m dumb, why do I keep thinking he’d cheat, is that what all the songs mean, all the sadness it is when they leave you. Because the feeling is so fucking deep it hurts to think of them with some else. Just the mere thought of it bugs me to death. I blink, shaking my head and gazing at his fingers breaking the bud up.

“What’s wrong morty, you- we don’t have to do this, we- we- we can just drink and smoke, chill out. I-. . .I know you’re thinking about her. .. . .She hasn’t been in my head for weeks now.” He chuckles “you’ve proved me wrong, again, I was wrong, I wanted this more. I’ve always blocked it from my head. .I-I . .I never gave it much thought I guess. But now, now I know if you want this, this to be in your time I - I want it that way. I- I don’t think about anyone, that’s without to say, I need my morty more then any ol person out there.”

“That’s without to say huh.”

I grin at him and step closer to his side,

“I love you morty.” My heart feels like it skipped four beats and slowed down all at the same time. So I can only nuzzle my face into his chest and stand up on my toes to kiss his neck, he messes with me by not leaning down, making me jump to kiss his chapped lips. To which he chuckles and finally leans down to meet mine. Soft and sweet, and he’s done filling the bong, so I follow him like a duckling to the only bed. I jump onto it and watch the old man walk around with a small, genuine smile. I grin to myself and look down at my shirt, well his, just his shirt covering me wholly down to my knees. I sit up on my knees and walk over to him sitting down, watching him slide his coat off. I move closer and Un-tuck his shirt and pull it off him . Letting myself sniff at his scent.

I wrap my arms around his neck and lean my chin on my arm, he pats my arms and tilts his head into mine.

“I love you rick.”

His warm chuckle fills me to the brim with, whatever you could use to explain the way it feels, it just feels good. I kiss at his neck and let him move to the middle of the bed, I sit in between his legs and watch him take the first hit. Leaving no smoke in the tube to his mouth. I grin and let him hold and light the bong, I look up at him and nod, he stops the lighter and lets me suck before pulling the stem up. I hold back the burn and want to choke. Which the man knows I can’t handle, and already has a drink in hand for me. I chough a few times before taking the cup, coughing once more before making myself swig the bitter tasting liquor. Taking that down making a face of ‘fucking gross’ the man chuckles with beer in his offering hand.

Now he takes his hit again emptying the glass back to clear. I can only grin, still the biggest light weight out there, me. I giggle at my own retard thoughts and take up the offered and still held bong by rick. He does the whole thing over for me, shot, I already have the beer in my hand, so we do this back and forth. Until I have to pass the offers the fifth time around.

Rick only chuckles and takes it for me. I watch, as if I haven’t seen him do this before, like everything the half naked, old, but in shape, man does is so new. Like he’s the only man out there and he has to know, my eye’s are only on him. He has to, as he puts the bong off to the side, and pulls me to his chest. My hand grips his muscle flexed shoulder, my face is hot and my lips part. I want to kiss him. Is all I can logically think, while holding my breath. Letting him lean in, arms slowly wrapping around my waist pulling me close. He softly pecks my lips before it happens, the good feeling kiss that sends me off to. . Well he already has me in space, this is. .this is heaven.

Rick pulls me off too the side and leans over me, his dark blue eyes looking past anything I am, to young, his grandson, now this. This is something new to us, a thrill we’ve been waiting for. We kiss again and I wrap my arms around the back of his neck. Fingers playing with his graying hair, he needs to dye it again. This time instead of him doing it on his own. I want to do it. I want to be that person helping him on things he won’t ask help for.

He pulls back, hand holding the side of my face, thumb lightly rubbing my cheek with his rough fingertip. I tilt my head into the touch and peek at him under my eyelashes.

“You’re so beautiful.”

I place my hand over his and tilt my head into his palm. Lightly kissing his working hands. The hands that held me when I young, the hands that save me, hands that guild over everything I’ve learned from him. He leans in and kisses at my neck, suckling and licking. Sending delicious waves of goosebumps though my body. I let out small noises of pleasure, letting him know that I like it, I like it a lot.

It feels good, I let his hand go so he can pull his shirt off me. Grin big while holding onto the hem before pulling up.

“You look good in my clothes.”

I can only grin back and cover my smile, feeling my face heat up. This is the weirdest feeling, like we have sucked and jacked each other off, like I haven’t done anything involving sexual things. It feel like a foreign language I can’t read.

Rick leans in between my legs and grabs my knees, kissing down my leg, to the craves of my thigh and junk. I stare up, not wanting to watch or I’ll burst. I let him please me, kissing around my groin, sucking my skin finding my sensitive spots. Knowing because I let out and whimper or gasp. It feels good to have you body touched when you haven’t had that.

Touched like this. This is something I’d never think of rick being, romantic, is that it, sweet, nice, kind. He’s everything like that already to me. This is a lover, someone I can now trust myself to wholly. Give him the only thing I own, my virginity. I’m giving him something I should be losing two years from now to a girl. Not fourteen and under my grandfather, enjoying it.  
I groan, he sucks under my sack, tongue devilishly licking down to my hole. This is new, he presses his tongue against my hole, I throb, the feeling is good and I groan. He moves his hands to my ass, gripping my cheeks and spreads them. Eating me out, mouth sucking my hairless areas.. I’m glad I’m still young and don’t have to yet worry about that. I moan, he spits and presses a finger against my entrance, I throb against his fingertip and suck him in. I whimper and lick my lips.

“Jeez Rick, it feels so good.”

He chuckles against my wet skin his breath sends those shivers.

“It feels good, but, when-when I enter you, it’s- it’s going to hurt before you-you, you know- find the pleasure.” He talks while licking and nipping against my skin. Fingering moving around a little a time. He spits again and groan, he’s slicking his finger to press more in.

“I’m going to-to have to prep you- you for a good few minute here.” He spits again “You’re fucking tight even around my finger.” I moan and cover my eye’s with my arm biting my bottom lip.

Rick leans over to the table and pumps the lube into his hand, then moves back to my hole. Removing his finger to replace it with the other, The coolness from the lube is new in it’s place. I’ve never touched myself there. I found it embarrassing even for me.

“Alright two finger now, relax this-this one might feel a lot different” I can only nod and huff, it’s hot in this room, muggy. The cooler doesn’t work and I didn’t want to open the window. I groan, he pushes the second finger in me. Slowly pushes both finger further in. I moan a long moan and push my hips against the feeling.

“Oh man, jeez, ohh rick I like that.” The man scuffs with a grin and he licks his lips.

“I’m liking it to.”

He plays around with my entry, spreading his fingers open and twisting them, pushing all the way in that I can feel his knuckles against my skin. He grabs the lube and pumps it above his fingers tossing it the side. He pushes the lube past his wet finger and into my hole.

“Okay, three fingers now.”

Rick states before adding the third finger, I groan and roll my head to the side. I feel full already, a light sting prickles my hole and further inside me as his finger s slickly push in and out of me. I limply spread my legs as wide as can. Finding the pleasure coming on fast. I want more, I want that sting again.

“Riiick, fuck me now.” I whimper out licking my lips, arm on my forehead as I stare at him, sweat dripping from the side of my head.

“You sure?” He keeps his finger still, asking and looking me over. His sweater is still on me. No wonder why I’m so hot. Rick pulls his fingers out of me, and I blush to the sound of it. God how do people get comfortable with the noises. I heat up, letting rick sit me up to take his shirt off me. He grins and rubs his thumbs over my hard nipples.

“You’re so small.”

I smile and run my hands over his arms while he plays with my nipples. He leans in to kiss me, I take no time to open my mouth, letting his tongue, with the taste of me and his alcohol, over take mine. Ruling me, taking my breath away. I breath through my nose roughly, pushing against his mouth roughly. He sucks my tongue and pulls back, teeth gliding over my muscle to the tip. Letting it go, I slowly pull my tongue back into my mouth and let the string of saliva break.  
Rick sits up on his knees and starts to unbuckle his belt, I sit up to finish it, undoing the belt myself, I move to the button and zipper. I look up at him and pull his jeans down, hooking my fingers in his underwear. Pulling them both down, reviling his half hard on, a little limp, but his hard. I grin and lean down to lick his head with the tip of my tongue. I swallow the taste with my spit and start to suck him off. He groans and entangles his finger in my hair. I’ve been getting better at this, secretly deep throating, god, deep throating popsicles. . Bananas, zucchini, anything long lie rick. I wanted to get use to it so I could do this.

I push him further down my mouth close to my throat.

“H-hey-hey don’t push yourself kid.” I groan to the name, and rick moans back to the feeling. I deepen him more and bob my head, holding back my gag. An idea pops in my head and I pull back and off. Wiping the wetness from my mouth.

“Stand up and- and take you pants off.”

Rick smirks and does as asked, getting off the bed to stand and shuffle his jeans off. I turn around and lay on my back, head at the edge of the bed. Mouth open, Rick gets the hint and moves closer, his groin above my face. He bend his cock down and slowly enter my mouth. I relax my jaw and my mouth, he hit’s the back of my throat and groans out loud.

“Fuck morty, you’ve been practicing for me.”

I smile with my eyes and he smirks looking down at me, he all the way out and I swallow my spit and lick my lips opening my mouth again. Rick goes in again taking up my offer, and enjoying it.

“Such a good grandson aren’t- aren’t you baby.”

He pulls out again and back down all the way, I gag this time but handle it, taking another two deep throats. Rick pull out and jacks his cock. Getting onto the bed and walking on his knees to the in between of my legs. Hand on his dick, pumping while looking at me. I scoot down so my head is on the bed and spread my legs . Rick grabs a pillow and places it under the small of my back and reaches across the bed for the lube.

I watch him rub more lube on his dick and he wipes the leftovers on my entry and lightly presses his finger into me. He pulls his hand back to lube it and pushes his two fingers into me. Slicking my hole enough for his overly large cock.

I wipe the sweat from my forehand and moan as his finger pull out and make the noises of slurping and popping bubbles. I moan as he rubs his head over my hole and up against my very much smaller cock.

“Ready for me baby.” I can only nod, tossing my head to the side as he slowly pushes into me. Breaking my walls and my virginity popping. He groan and pulls out to rub more lube on his dick and my hole, then goes back to pushing in. I stay silent, it hurts. Water pools at the corners of my eyes, so I close them. Putting my arm over my face. When does it feel good.

Rick slowly inches himself into me, stopping every few inches to let me calm my breathing and re-relax. I sigh each time. It stings and I feel full, like I need to push it out of me, that’s why I have to stay relaxed. I breath heavily through my nose and peek at him through one eye. He’s staring at me, watching with an intense look, almost worried. I smile lightly huff out my held breath and nod for him to keep going.

The man nods back and slowly pushes in more, It stings and I hiss with a whimper. Rick stops and pumps lube onto his hand to spread it over half of his dick and rubs around my hole sucking him in. My walls are stretching for him, opening up to him. Letting him take it, taking all of me now. I nod again and he pushes all the way in. I whimper and roll my head back and forth. Rick runs his hand over my sides and up to my chest. He rubs my nipples and leans down slowly, trying not to make me uncomfortable he kisses my open mouth and I kiss back. I wrap my arms around the back of his neck.  
I moan into his ear, from the little bit of movement in my lower half, it’s intense with him in me.

Rick groans with me as I move my hips side to side, I moan out loud as he pulls out a little and back in. It’s feeling way better now that the sting is gone. I just feel so full, it’s so new to me.

“Ah.”

He thrusts forward, and out, then back. Bring up a rhythm to our bodies. Connecting us to the higher power of lust for each other. I smile at him as his breath hitches. He leans down and we kiss a sloppy kiss as he picks up his pace. I groan into his mouth as open my mouth wide as his moves his mouth down my jaw to my neck. I wrap my legs tightly around his waist and hands touching at his arms hold me. Let him do the work, thrusting roughly now. His cock rubs me the right way, my insides clench and open around him sucking him in when he pulls back. The sound of the lube smacking is like a wet towel to the skin. And I moan to it, finger nails runs across his back as his deepens into me by grabbing the under’s of my knees. Bring my legs up to my face, knees at the sides of my cheeks. I hold my legs, wrapping my arms around them hugging them close. Moan to the deep inside feel it gives in the position.

Rick groans out cusswords as he starts up a fast pace. Skin slapping skin echoes in the quiet room, soon the bed creeks to the pounding of our bodies. Rick wraps his arms around me and lifts me up. I hug onto his neck as he holds my ass cheeks open and thrust up. I moan and let drool pool in my open mouth. I kiss and nip leaving marks and wetness to his neck. The man moans and holds tight, laying back against the pillows, I straddle him with my legs and lean over hands on his chest, I groan to the new position.

“Shhhiiit oh, oh jeez rick I’m-I’m getting close.”

I moan out as I start to move my hips back and forth, groaning as he meets my hips with his thrust up, bouncing me up and I thrust down, letting him bounce me back up. My hands ball into fists and my eyes close tightly. My sack and cock is rubbing against his abdomen and I whimper to the feeling. Everything getting touched and rubbed the right way, I tremble and cum on his stomach. Rick grins and I lightly smile back. He turns me over and uses my body to finish himself off. Rick leans over my body and moans my name into my ear, as he fills me with his cum. I shiver and wrap my arms around him.

“I love you Rick.”

He kisses at my neck and moves his head to stare at me, hands holding my face, his leans in and softly pecks my lips.

“I love, you, My morty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it sinners <3


End file.
